unitumfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding the Journal
As you open the journal, you read the following: July 19th, 2018 Another successful presentation at the faculty of electrical engineering, I think. The students were eager to learn about the theories of LED technology, and I could answer the most questions without hesitation. I have to watch out though. Those youngsters are getting smarter every day and their private research increases as well. Soon there won't be the need for an old man holding lectures. August 21st As I write these words I'm still not sure what to think about this in all matters bizarre phone call I received today. A severe sounding woman would tell me that William H. Terbo, the last living relative of Nikola Tesla, has died due to chest cancer in New York City, US. After a period of research this US heritage agency found out who is now the next closest relative to the croatian inventor and genius Tesla. I must have been silent on the phone for about half a minute or so trying to comprehend that I was now said to be the last living relative of Nikola Tesla. The woman tried to reach me like an astronaut with a communication system leak and it took some time before I could get myself together. I remember asking her how there could even exist remaining relatives of Tesla, being that he was never married nor had any children. She told me that he had two siblings and that there in fact existed children of Nikola's sister, Milka. She actually told me a hell of a lot more details about the exact bloodline but as I said I had some trouble to even concentrate listening at all. What I do remember though, is that the bloodline eventually led to the american economist William H. Terbo, who would hold Tesla's heritage for almost three decades before passing away in the same city as once Tesla himself, New York City. The woman continued that since I was about as closely relative to Tesla's sister as Terbo was, I was about to receive his legacy in the next months if I accepted the transcription. I was told that I shouldn't expect any money since Tesla died almost penniless. The legacy would rather contain many scientific documents, models of his inventions, as well as letters from important friends and business partners, such as banking legend J.P. Morgan. After another moment of silence on the phone I told the woman I had to consider this situation and that she should call me back in the following days. So here we are. Writing down this rather exciting matter has helped recovering a little of my mental clearance but it also made me very tired. A deep sleep is probably all I can achieve for now. All other thoughts will have to wait for the morning sun. August 24th So of course I accepted the heritage. Being a man of science myself it is a somewhat great thing to be the hair of the man said to be one the most important characters of the 20th century. So here I am, Dragoslav Savic, heir of Nikola Tesla, the man of electricity. I guess that there are worse telephone calls you can receive on a rainy summer afternoon. I shall keep this legacy in honor in the best way I can. September 6th I think there were never as many students in any of my presentations as today in the faculty hall. Although I don't know how high was the percentage of those actually coming to hear about old and modern switching technologies rather than my connection to Nikola Tesla. I didn't even know that so many people have such a strong passion for the legendary inventor. Hell, there are even groups and circles only discussing Tesla's theories and beliefs (which the most of them are commonly believed to be nothing but esoteric nonsense). There were also people from different press or scientific agencies, having an interview with me after the presentation and telling me that there was going to be news articles and so on about my projects and about me as the great croatian successor of Nikola Tesla. So by now I'm enjoying this little advertisement Tesla has given me (before even receiving the actual legacy). This might also be useful for funds of my own projects and of course also for the university. At least my old friend and head of the faculty Ivanov said that this story was the best that could have happened to him and his faculty. I do hope though that this is only a short glimpse into big fame and it will decrease once this legacy story has worn off. Having constant flashlights from cameras doesn't quite make scientific lecturing any easier. October 15th So here it is. The legacy of Nikola Tesla, transported from New York City to Zagreb, carefully stored into my very own private bank locker room. When they told me to take my time and left me in that room I felt like a little child on Christmas eve. The euphoria didn't hold on long though. The models of his inventions were in quite good shape, although there were some parts missing of some of them. The real disappointment hit me when I browsed through his scientific documents. The most of them were confirming the common sense about Tesla, being that he eventually became more and more philosophical and esoteric rather than scientific and reasonable. Most of the documents were not more than the vague and abstruse thoughts of an old man. Hell, while reading some of them I even wondered how a sane and capable scientist like him could even get to his absurd thesis. I ended up taking his explanations and calculations about radiant energy with me (which at least sounded interesting even if not realistic in any kind) and told the people from the bank to ship the model of an alternating current generator over to my house. I thought that it would make a nice accessory for my office. October 28th Today I was reading through Tesla's theories about what he called radiant energy. It is basically supposed to be an infinite energy source that could be made available to everyone, making every other energy systems obsolete. Though the basic approaches seem promising I really can't see the whole picture and have to agree with most of the leading scientists worldwide that this technology is simply not applicable in any way. Yet I think this script is one of the most interesting ones of the whole collection. I also like the alternating current generator model, although it didn't survive long as a decoration object before I started dismantling it in a moment of manic curiosity. The details of the components are mind-blowing. This might be due to the fact that Tesla used this model to explain his new and unknown technology of alternating current to potential investors. I should start to think about how to put those components together as they were. My office desk looks like an exploded museum. November 7th This morning it struck me like a lightning bolt. Tesla's theories about radiant energy do make sense after all. There actually is the possibility that when combining his formulas and instructions this limitless energy can be gathered and used. It says that Tesla had his idea of alternating current during a casual walk through the park like a spontaneous vision. Was something like this happening to me today? Anyway I have to start doing more research about this at the lab immediately. If radiant energy can be used the way Tesla described then this would change everything. God, I can't wait to tell Ivanov about this. If I hadn't this very strong headache I would start with experimentation right away. This was probably too much excitement to deal with for a regular Tuesday morning. November 18th My experiments concerning radiant energy have confirmed what Tesla's theories were implying. Radiant energy could be gathered when creating the right generators. Since the energy source is available everywhere this would be the solution to every energy problem we are currently facing on planet earth. I'm still shaking when I think of all the changes this would mean to all of us. From my experimental results it seems that the biggest obstacle with this technology is to be able to collect enough of the energy to actually replace it with energy systems we are currently using. More research is necessary on how to create those generators. Unfortunately my physical condition worsened drastically during the last weeks. I keep having those sudden strong headaches which feel like someone is squeezing my brain with his bare hands. Also I don't sleep well, and when I do I'm often having bad dreams. I probably just spent too much time in the lab and should take a break for the next couple of days, in spite of all my excitement. Next week I will be holding my next presentation at the faculty of electrical engineering, which of course will be about my latest discoveries concerning Tesla's mysterious energy source called radiant energy. I can't wait to hear what Ivanov and the students will think about this. December 2nd Well, I can't say that the public was exactly sharing my excitement towards radiant energy the way I was hoping for. In fact I felt that the majority of students was rather asking themselves if I became insane than really bothering with the theories. Afterwards I had a conversation with Ivanov who asked me if I feel alright and that it might be a good idea to see a doctor. I'm still not sure if this advice came due to my presentation or to the fact that i visibly hadn't slept for about three or four nights, spending most of the time in the lab instead. After explaining to him why I am so convinced with the theories and what the possibilities of radiant energy could mean to our world he just said he would always trust me and I should do what I think is right. Which actually sounded more like a friendly gesture than that he actually believed me. Meanwhile a newspaper released an article about me titled "Tesla heir loosing himself in pseudo-sciences". This is too important. I have to continue. I have to work even harder to prove them wrong. December 22th Seems like there ARE in fact people who are believing me after all. I got a phone call of a man telling me how important he thinks my research of radiant energy is and that the organization he is part of would support me in any way possible, as long as I share my results with them. On my question, what organization I am dealing with, the man just said "one that matters" and hung up. I didn't know what to think of this at first, but then, well, I thought as a scientist with hardly any funds or supporters for a project to develope a new energy technology you take what you can get. Let's just see it as an early Christmas present, shall we? February 8th, 2019 I'm not quite sure how to describe what happened today. I found something while re-assembling the Tesla generator model. There was one part inside it which clearly didn't belong to the position where it was mounted on. It looked like a regular Tesla coil but there was something about it that made me take it with me to the lab and do some further examinations. I integrated the coil into an electric circuit when something happened that made me wonder if the press was right and I'm really beginning to turn insane. The coil contains Nikola Tesla's voice! He used the coil as some kind of recorder to share a message to whoever would find it. As if this wasn't enough the actual content of his message was probably giving me the worst feeling of dizziness in my whole life. He said he left something behind. An invention so important for mankind that he decided to hide it from the public so it couldn't fall into the wrong hands. He also said that during the years before World War II he was building a secret laboratory here in Zagreb, where he was developing inventions of which he thought the world was either not ready for or they would be abused by economical or military organizations. Could it be, that Tesla left the invention he was talking about, in that secret lab? Hidden from the public, only to be found by someone Tesla would rate appropriate? At least no one without scientific background could have found out about the special coil in his generator model. Does all of this have to do anything with his theories about radiant energy? And if there really exists a secret laboratory, where is it and why hasn't it been discovered long ago? So many questions... No matter how much of all of this is true, there is no way I can look away from it now. I should listen to Tesla's coil again. The answers must be in the message he left. I have to find this invention. As a scientist and Tesla's heir I have to finish what he started. March 13th Finally a breakthrough concerning my radiant energy experimentations. I managed to create a small quantity of the energy and store it in a vial. It really is radiant, it's shining so bright that you probably shouldn't look directly into it. What an amazing discovery! Now the press and the students can't ridicule me when I present my scientific report in the faculty next month, holding this vial right into their unbelieving faces. Meanwhile no progress in finding out the location of Tesla's lab. I'm listening at his message over and over again but still I can't find the important clue. What am I missing? Unfortunately my headaches and the bad dreams have even become worse over the last few weeks. They even started to accompany me when I'm awake. I told my doctor that I keep hearing the same melody in my head over and over again, like the worst earworm ever. I also told him that I keep seeing those flashing patterns when I close my eyes. They remind me of pentagrams of some kind, with words written on them in a foreign language. Can it be Latin? My doctor didn't quite know what to say and advised me to see a psychiatrist. At least he told me that those symptoms are all likely related to exhaustion, the result of spending more or less my whole time in the lab or in my office. Let's hope he is right. April 17th Unbelievable! A short visit at the Nikola Tesla museum fully clarified where to find his laboratory! How could I not have worked this out on my own? Immediately after my return I canceled the presentation at the faculty tomorrow. I just felt, that this is too important to let it wait. I have to find whatever Tesla was hiding before anyone he wanted it to protect it from, finds it first. I told Lucija to watch over the house while I'm gone. Also I gave the coil to the only person I trust enough to keep it until I return. I figured that in case something happens to me, at least Tesla's vision doesn't get lost with me. Let's hope that this doesn't happen in the first place. I need to find it. I need to find it. I need to find it.